


Their prayers are our reality.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aaron is thoughtful, Cheesy Washington, I ADOPT THIS SHIP PROUDLY, I HONEST TO GOD LOVE THIS OTP, Implied Past Rape, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, WashBurr, Washington is flirtatious, that ship name istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron and George are in a long distance relationship, but it wasn't always like that. Life had simply gotten in the way, along with their jobs. George suggests going to the Colorado forests to reconnect, but the idea of them needing to reconnect causes some stress to Burr. He agrees, and that beautifully arranges a special moment Burr will never forget.





	

Aaron settled back into the warm recliner, resting his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Fire crackled not too far ahead of him in the fireplace, keeping the cold forest cabin warm, to Burr's standards at least. Aaron always enjoyed the cold, it helped cool down his naturally warm abdomen and assisted his body temperature to stay within the normal range of heat a human should get. Sadly, Aaron's body always felt too warm. Maybe it was an incurable curse.

Strangely enough, he realized, his hands were always too cold despite the high temperature of his body.

He opened his eyes, calmly gazing at the fire as it licked around the crips wood George had left to retrieve more of. He and George had decided to get away for a while and enjoy life to it's fullest in three short weeks. Aaron wasn't too thrilled for it, especially since it stole him away from his justice practice down in New Jersey, but Washington was persistent on getting him away. He seemed overly fond of the Colorado forests, explaining that the nature would be a great way to clear their minds and reconnect, however, Aaron didn't exactly see how they were disconnected. He made sure to text George every second he could, even wasting lunch breaks just staring at his phone and hoping for a reply. Maybe Washington felt disconnected because he hadn't responded instantly to those texts.

Aaron distantly wondered if that was _his_ fault. If he had taken less time focusing on work, he could have called and made arrangements to meet with George up at the capital. Then they could have developed more. Or, maybe it was his fault for stubbornly insisting he stay at his practice and not join George in his work.

 _If I had gone, would we be here trying to connect?_ He pondered, slowly adverting his eyes from the fire and focused on the aesthetic of the room. It was nice, Aaron decided, George did his best to find a cabin that seemed to be built after some sappy romantic scene. It wasn't small, but it had a nice protective feel to it that made Aaron comfortable to know that he would never feel the pressure of having someone watch them. Maybe that's why they felt so blatantly disconnected. The pressure of society watching their every move. Not that Aaron thought of himself as any major importance to the eye of a passing camera man, but it could quiet be the possibility of why George felt like they weren't as close as before. He once again blamed himself for the whole event, wondering specifically what he could have done to fix it. Were they not connected? Did Aaron not show his love and support as furiously as he had done when they first began going out?

When the sound of the front door cracking open hit his ears, Aaron recognized the exclaim that came right after. He knew it was George, probably shaking off the bitter cold of the night air and fumbling with his boots to toss them aside. He listened intently; silently hoping that he'd hear more of George's voice. He wanted to fill the air with it; the symphony that was George Washington's calm, hardened voice. Aaron vaguely wondered what shaped the voice to be what it was today; what troubles had Aaron been too late to guide him through that turned the voice so pleasantly mature?

When he heard the distant footsteps of the man approaching, he put a hand out from the arm of the chair in hopes that George would take it. Maybe now Aaron could connect with him, strengthen their devotion.

"George," Aaron tempted, relieved to feel the familiar hand graze his own and finally take ahold of him. George gave him a squeeze, and Aaron thought that would be the end of it, but instead his man had knelt down beside the chair and leaned against the arm rest, prepping his elbows against the soft fabric and brought Aaron's hand to his cheek, pressing into him lovingly. Aaron noted with contempt that George's face was bitter cold. A golden opportunity. He squirmed, shifting to face him and raised his other hand to hold both sides of his face.

"You're cold," Aaron whispered.

"You're warm," George returned simply, closing his eyes as though he was in utter bliss and placed his hands over Aaron's, keeping them sandwiched between his face and palms.

Aaron smiled, studying his face and shifted forward to press his forehead into George's. He loved the way their body heat mixed, slowly warming each other up. He would have liked to believe it was because of their devotion and drive that made it so nice, the subtle hints that they both still loved each other just as hotly as they had done from day one of their romance.

Aaron slowly slid his eyes down to George's lips, fluttering them shut and leaned forward to give him a soft peck. It was returned slowly, as though the kiss had caught George while he was in a day-dream and he couldn't bother to fully wake himself. The moment was pure.

"Have you eaten?" Burr asked when they parted, giving a soft nip to the man's bottom lip to help draw him back to reality.

"I've had nothing since we got here. Did you pack food?" George questioned, as though Aaron Burr wasn't the keenest in the relationship.

"I cant recall," Aaron teased, opening his eyes and felt tranced when he found himself staring into George's sky blue ones. They were unusually light coloured, far from the normal gray-blue he usually sees in other people's eyes. He's not a regular person, Aaron reminded himself proudly, he's George Washington. My boyfriend.

"Well, I guess I could just settle for eating something else," George purred so cynically sweet that it made Aaron hum in delight, unaware exactly of what he meant. However it took only a few moments to realize what George was insinuating and for him to slightly widen his eyes.

"We just got here," Aaron scoffed, slowly slipping his hands out from their sandwiched position and straightened out in the recliner.

"What better way to break the place in? Please? I'm starving," George pressed, leaning forward excitedly.

"More like thirsty," Aaron mumbled, glancing aside and paused when George stood up. He jerked his attention back to the man, squirming to sit sideways on the chair and purposely positioned himself to have his legs over the side of it on either side of George's body. George had figured out his plan by that time, looming over the chair and prepped a knee on the arm. He purposely prepped the knee on the inside of Aaron's parted legs, stretching them a little farther apart and locked the position by placing either arm on the other arm of the chair beside Aaron's head.

"For you." George agreed, leaning down and pressed their lips together gently.

It was soft; welcoming to any complaints Aaron might have. However, the moment was warm and had just the right amount of affectionate. He hasn't felt his love against him for months, let alone felt the spark that was kindling in their slow, passionate kiss. This was another specific moment Aaron never wanted to end. He wanted to be in George's hold for years, protected by him from any predators. He shivered at the memory of being forced down by someone other than his lover, but quickly discarded it. Had it not been for George's incredible instincts, it would have ended up far more than a pinning between an unfamiliar bed and a hard place.

"I love you." Aaron whispered, the words lighting up a beautiful warmth in his body. He slowly raised his legs to lazily lock around George's waist, turning his head as the man dragged the kiss from his mouth to his neck, pulling back momentarily to say "I love you too." Had it not been for Aaron's amazing ability to keep his emotions intact, he was sure he would be exploding with joy and love. How could others feel this and not explode? Had he missed that social class? Aaron breathed in slowly, enjoying the soft way George mouthed his skin.

"I really love you." Aaron whispered, taking a breath in and looked up at Washington as he pulled back to stare down at him in curiosity.

"I really, truly love _you."_ Aaron promised, glancing from eye to eye.

He understood what George meant. The disconnection was not their romantic or emotional detachment; it was the detachment of being with each other. The physical attributes of a relationship that was so special, so pure and beautiful. They needed to be in their presence, it was emotionally stimulating and it felt so right that Aaron couldn't figure out how anybody could be against it. George softened his facial features, looking deep in thought, then suddenly scooted off the chair and held a hand out for Aaron to grasp.

"George...?" Aaron frowned worriedly.

"Come with me."

It was simple, but Aaron felt like it had much more hidden meaning behind it. He raised a hand out, grabbing George's hand and slowly pulled himself up.

"Always." He said adoringly.

George smiled so wide that Aaron felt his heart swell painfully. He wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life. Aaron followed George as he lead, holding his hand protectively and silently wondered where he was taking him. As George manipulated them up the stairs and to the right, Aaron studied his feet, then slid his eyes up to his legs, to his back, grazing his shoulder muscles, and finally to the back of his head. Aaron vaguely wondered what chores George had done when he lived in Virginia as a young boy, pondering on if that was the pure reason why he was so fit today.

When they approached a room George had yet to introduce Aaron to, he opened the door slowly and motioned inside. Aaron slowly walked in, glancing around curiously. There was a bed with bright red silk sheets and seemingly puffy white pillows. The floor looked littered with petals of red, blue, and white. He noticed a mirror on the bedside table and a small black box. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, relaxing into the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"George?" He whispered curiously.

"Close your eyes Aar-bear," George whispered, subtly giving Aaron a soft squeeze. Aaron recalled their height difference and how humorous it must be for anyone to see them together. A 5'4 man cuddling a 6'2 soldier. He chuckled gently at the idea, closing his eyes respectively and smiled. "Yes sir."

"Can you list off the things you love for me, babe?" George tempted, slowly sliding his hands out from Burr's waist. He could hear him walking around, but Burr remained obedient and thought up a quick list of his favorite things in life.

"You," He said honestly, "night skies, large jackets- preferably yours-, the color gray," Aaron paused when he felt cold air brush him, furrowing his eyebrows to help keep his eyes shut. He rocked on his heels, pausing when he felt a hand on his lower back.

"Keep going," George influenced him lovingly, slowly leading him... somewhere. Aaron nodded, taking a slow breath and continued with the list.

"Strawberries, linear math equations, history, basketball, the first few bites of a Hershey's chocolate bar..." "Stay right here," George kissed his cheek, leaving him in the cold bitter air. It smelt like he was outside, but Aaron figured that was impossible. He shifted, relaxing his facial features and continued with the list, "The feeling of your cold hands, mixing colors of paint together, practicing penmanship..." He trailed off, standing in silence for a while until he felt the familiar warmth of a hand on his lower back.

"Open your eyes when I count to three," George whispered, possibly cautious about scaring him.

"Okay." Aaron nodded slowly.

"One... two... three," When George had hit the third number, Aaron slowly opened his eyes and took in what he saw. They were on a balcony, staring out at the thick forest that bordered the cabin, along with patches of ferns and brambles. When Aaron finished studying the grassy terrain, he slowly looked up to the night sky and shivered in delight. The moon was far away, yet it was a perfect curve that seemed to hook out at the right angle. The stars dotted and illuminated the black-and-blue background, highlighting the moment and their bodies. Aaron wanted to turn around, face George and study how the lights lit up his face and flickered in harmony in his eyes.

Instead, Aaron breathed in softly and slowly leaned back. This was a beautiful moment; he wanted to enjoy it. He paused at the way George's body slowly left him, quickly straightening out and looked over to watch his lover walk in front of him and suddenly kneel down. Aaron wondered what was happening, what George was trying to stimulate in him. _What wasn't he stimulating?_ Aaron thought curiously.

"Aaron Burr, I love you truly and most dearly," George stated clearly, which made Aaron bite his lip and shiver, "I want you to be with me. I want you to live with me- please, Aaron Burr Jr," He slowly took out a ball shaped object. It had a bright blue color to it with silver metal rings lacing about it in a beautiful design. It sparkled joyously in the light of the stars, dazzling Aaron breathless. When George opened the ball, pulling the top back to his direction, Aaron perked in awe at the ring that laid protectively on a black cushioned bottom.

Aaron hesitated, slowly trailing his eyes up to Washington. He shivered, "George-?" "I was going to do it on the last week we had here," George admitted, looking down momentarily before forcing his gaze back up, "I wanted to overwhelm you with my love, but I see now that it's me who is overwhelmed by your love. I truly do want to spend my life with you, Burr and I want to live with you... I'll move down to New Jersey, Ill find an apartment with you, all I want is you. Please, Aaron burr Jr, promise to stay with me."

Aaron felt hot tears drip off his cheeks, dropping down to his knees. He took a shaky breath, trying to relax himself, then put his hands out to hold George's cheeks and kissed him passionately. He loves this man. He loves this man with all his being, how could someone so perfect be so into him? What had Aaron done to deserve this? He thanked the God he modestly believed in, leaning in to further the kiss before pulling back with a small smack of their lips.

"I love you, George Washington, I want to live with you. We'll live in your home up in DC, I want to be with you."

George was crying with him now. Everything was so emotional, all they could do was grin and kiss each other like fools. Aaron had put the ring, which was engraved with small diamonds, on his hand. He told Washington how much he loved it, how much he loved _him._

 _If they were to create a belief out of their love,_ Aaron thought, _they would surely be the first religion to have hard real evidence to it._


End file.
